El encuentro de Alison y Barney
by AmiP11
Summary: Alison sale de su casa una tarde, se topa con ese dinosaurio morado, van de viaje de viaje conocen a Tarzan y a Nessie, el montruo del lago Ness, y lo peor es que Alison convive con Barney, pom pom pom pom ¡HUY, QUE MIEDO!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola mundo! Este es mi primer fic, sobre ese dinosaurio morado con lunares amarillos y una chica. Y aquí va el fic.**

* * *

El encuentro de Alison y Barney

(se los recomiendo)

Capitulo 1: el terrible viaje

Era un día feliz para Alison, el sol brillaba, había Flores,

Animalitos, y un lindo Arco iris. Salio de su casa feliz de la vida mientras cantaba:

-Te odio yo y tu a mi somos una familia infeliz con…-

La interrumpieron mientras cantaba.

No así no se canta-le dijo una voz rara.

Quien eres tu?- le preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Soy barney – le respondió

Ooohhh, cierto me se tu canción es genial-le dijo sonriendo

Haber cantala- le dijo ilusonado

Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en las esquinas, fuma mariguana y se inyecta cocaina- le respondió

Así no es-le dijo enojado –

Ooohhh, cierto es así y empezo:

Te odio yo y tu a mi somos una familia infeliz, con un fuerte golpe Te mando al hospital y de paso al funeral-contesto.

-Es así! No, no es así! – Grito Barney mientras pateaba una lata y empezo a cantar - Te quiero yo y tu a mi….-lo interrumpio Alison

- No la cantes- le grito

-si la canto! Somos una familia feliz-no pudo terminar la frase

-Callate- grito

-¡Nuncaaaa¡- le dijo Barney

-No Te atrevas-

-! Si me atrevo, con un fuerte abrazo y un beso Te dire…-

Así duraron todo el día, cuando Alison llego a su casa escucho la radio, el Sr. Javier (N/A habla en la radio) anuncio un concurso y esta era la pregunta:

Quien es UN dinosaurio morado que canta esta canción-

Te quiero yo y tu a mi somos una familia feliz….minutos

Después…Si usted sabe la respuesta marque al 01 900 23 54 si vive en pinkly marque al 01 800 04 56(N/A ciudad donde vive Ali)

Barney Obviamente sabía la

Respuesta asi que llamo al 01 800 04 56 y fue el único que lo hizo bien así que ganó y este era el premio:

El ganador decide a donde quiere ir de vacaciones durante 1mes junto con un acompañante.

Barney se quiso vengar de Ali así que decidió ir a Rockville (N/A ciudad terrorifica) con ella, Barney espero hasta el día siguiente.Un dia después…….

Barney estaba listo para visitar a Ali:

-Hola Ali- le dijo-lamento lo de Ayer-

-hola Barney yo también lo lamento-le contesto

-pero para que sepas que lo lamento te invito a un viaje-le pidio mientras reia-

-No lo se, Tal vez –le respondió

-Por favor- le suplico

-Esta bien, no estas mintiendo? - Preguntó Alison

-Claro que no-le contesto

-Bueno vamos- dijo Barney

Y así se fueron los dos "Amigos" a Rockville

Subian al vuelo en el avion Haitobish.

En el transcurso del viaje………

-Adonde vamos Barney?-le preguntó Ali

-De verdad quieres saberlo?-le preguntó Barney

-Eh……si?-le contesto Ali

-Vamos a……eh…-Barney no termino la frase porque el piloto comenzo a hablar:

-Por favor damas y caballeros abrochen sus cinturones tendremos un poco de turbulencia-

Cunado el piloto termino de hablar era demasiado tarde: iban a estrellarse con la Montana Ti-Ti.

Toda la gente comenzo a gritar y ZAZ! Chacata PUM!

Despues de que le avion termino de caer y todos murieron ecepto Ali y Barney.

-Ibamos a venir aquí?-pregunta Ali a Barney

-Allison ibamos a ir a Rockville, para que yo dejara que un hombre lobo te comiera enterita…… ups-

Aparentemente Barney le había confesado su plan a Allison (N/A que dinosaurio tan $#&)

-Aja! Con que intentabas matarme estupido dinosaurio morado-le reclamo Ali

-Claro que si, quien te soporta estupida mocosa, si creiste que el dulce Barney te iba a ayudar CREISTEEEEEEEE MAAAAAAAAAALL! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA COF COF-Barney estaba retorciendose de dolor y se puso morado… espera Barney es morado asi que estaba aun mas morado que hace tres segundos (N/A Barney estaba debajo de un árbol de nueces, aparentemente al levanter la cabeza le cayo una nuez en el mera garganta)

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, LA VENGANZA ES TAN DULCE-grito Ali

Allison dio media vuelta y fue a explorar la selva mientras Barney se seguia retorciendo de dolor.

-MI GARGANTA-gritaba Barney tirado en el suelo

Allison seguia caminando por la selva cuando de pronto cayó en arenas movedizas y comenzo a gritar AUXILIO!

Y como por arte de magia aparecio Tarzan en taparrabo colgado de una lianan y salvo a Ali

Mientras Ali se decia a ella misma:

-que guapo-y daba un suspiro

Regresando con Barney…

El pudo tragarse la nuez.

Mientras que Tarzan llevo a Ali con Barney, Tarzan se presento con Barney y los llevo a su guarida.

Ali seguia en las nubes, mientras que Barney enojado.

-Yo vivir aquí, tu acompañarme?-pregunto tarzan a Ali

-Si-le contesto Ali

-Barney tu también poder quedar en guarida?-pregunto Tarzan

-Si claro-le contesto Barney de mala gana

Barney y Ali se quedaron un momento a solas mientras volvian a discutir.

-Y Este fulano donde lo encontraste?-le grito Barney a Ali

-Primero deja de gritarme Como su fuera tu novia y segundo QUE TE IMPORTAAAAAA!-LE GRITO Ali

-Bueno si no Te molesta hoy nos vamos-le dijo Barney

-Eieieieieieieie tu Te vas yo me quedó-le contesto Ali

-Como que Te quedas, NOS VAMOS A LA! $$-le grito Barney

Mientras llegaba Tarzan y preguntaba:

-Que pasar en Guardia?-

-Nada Tarzan-le respondió Ali

-Querer ir a explorar selva conmigo?-les preguntó Tarzan

-Claro Tarzan, vamos-dijo Ali mientras miraba a Barney

Cuando Ali y Tarzan casi terminaban de salir Barney escucho un rugido y salio corriendo gritando:

-Yo también voy- grito Barney mientras salia corriendo

Mientras exploraban "FELIZMENTE" Tarzan los dejó solos un tiempo, el fue a ayudar a unos monos, ellos siguieron explorando y llegaron a una cueva donde exploraron.

Barney movio una roca y empezaron a salir una especie de zombies piratas que estaban saliendo por debajo de la tierra se miraron ellos 2 a la cara y dijeron:

-Barney, solo podemos hacer una cosa- le dijo Ali

-Que cosa Ali-dijo barney extrañado

-la lección de los exploradores ardillitas dice que cuando te encuentres un oso solamente ¡CORRRRAAAASSS!

Asi que salieron corriendo pero lo zombies iban a una especie de lago y Ali descubrio que estaba en el lago ness asi que los zombies querian ver a nessie (N/A el monstruo se llama nessie) salieron ¡CORRRIIENNDDOO! Con Tarzan para ver si los podia ayudar y estos fueron los echos:

-Ellos malos, ellos querer matar nessie- le respondio Tarzan

-Entonces que hacemos-dijeron Barney y Alison al mismo tiempo

-Salvar nessie-les contesto Tarzan orgulloso

-¿Salvarlo?- pregunto Barney

-Si salvarlo-dijo Tarzan

Cuando llegaron a Ali le dio una idea y este fue el plan:

-Nessie llega por una tuberia mmuuuuyyy grande, hay que meterlo tapar la tuberia asi ellos no prodan entran y regresaran de donde vinieron- les dijo Ali

Asi pusieron en marcha el plan y en pocos momentos Nessie estaba asalvo, recibieron trofeos,premios,una entrevista y hasta salieron en el periodico del lago ness, pocos minutos despues tomaron otro vuelo en el mismo avion el cual fue reparado, Alison y Barney se hicieron amigos pero el dia siguiente **paso algo increible………**

**

* * *

¿Que les parece?**

Ahora les pido un favor ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola gente! n0n, ya estoy de regreso con el capítulo 2 de "El encuentro de Allison y Barney", esta muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy fenial nwn.**

**Bien sha me voe gente que seguramente leerá el capítulo 2.**

**Adiosito n0n.**

* * *

(capitulo 2: la venganza es dulce)

Barney ayudaba a Alison con la Tarea, sorprendente pero cierto, así que la mamà de Ali la mando a la tienda y fue sola, eso significa que fue sin Barney y mientras caminaba se encontro a un chico muy apuesto, asi que le llamo la atencion a Ali y mientras lo miraba envovada tropezo con el e hicieron el logico saludo:

-Lo siento fue mi culpa- le dijo Ali con tono de "este guapote es mio"

-Ho magmace, usted disculpagme, soy un tonto-le contesto apenado el supuestamente Francès

Alison olvido la compra por la que habia ido y empezo a platicar

-¿Como te llamas?-le pregunto Ali

-Kelson-le contesto

-kelson, raro nombre, me llamo Alison-se presentó

-Un nombge tan bello como tu-dijo Kelson

-Merci-le agradecio Ali (N/A: Merci quiere decir gracias en francés)

Se pasaron una hora entera platicando hasta que Kelson tuvo que irse y Ali recordó que tenía que ir a la tienda.

Alison llego a su casa………

-De que te ries Barney- le dijo Ali

-oh,oh, de nada Ali-le respondio barney

-No te creo,pero bueno cambiando de tema tengo hambre-

le dijo Ali a su mamà-

-Aqui hay galletas-le contesto Carmen (N/A Carmen es la mamà de Ali

Ali tomo las galletas pero Barney empezo a hablar:

-No crees que deberias checar la fecha de caducidad-

-No-

-Hazlo, ya-

-no-

-si-

-Ya que-

dice: consumir antes de:28 de noviembre(mi cumpleaños) del 3000-

-!ESTAS LOCA¡ eso ya caduco-dijo Barney y avento la caja de galletas como si fueran su peor enemigo

¡poooff! –Barney, eso no caducaba todavia, le faltaba 993 años para caducar-

-jajajajajajaja, tonterias yo se muy bien lo que hago-dijo Barney mientras se paraba

-pero Barney-

-Pero nada- y Barney no hizo caso

-¡POOOOOMMMMM!-

-Barney, queria decirte que habia escaleras-

-ohhh,estoy bien(creo)-

-Barney, hoy conoci un chico muy apuesto-dijo Ali expresando que estaba enamorada

-asi,¿como se llama?-

-Kelson-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Calsòn, jajajajajajaja¡-expreso Barney su risa

-NO,mejor ya callate- menciono ali y se fue cerrando la puerta.

Al dia siguiente……

-Ali, te tengo una sopresa-

-Que, un viaje como en el capitulo 1-

-¡Que, donde dice eso!-

-ahi, mira, en aquel letrero,pegado a la autora-

-Bueno,pero mira iremos a un lugar hermoso-expreso Barney abriendo y cerrando las manos.

-¿cual?-pregunto Ali

-un campamento-

-¿Un campamento?

-si un campamento-

-cuando nos vamos?-

-Hoy mismo-

-¿hoy?-

-si, hoy, empaca-

-pero-

-no hay pero-nos vamos en 10 minutos-

-en 10 minutos me voy a la escuela-

-entonces despues de la escuela, aqui te espero-

llegando de la escuela………

-seguro Barney,¿ no mientes?-

-no,¡yo jamas te mentiria!

-aja ¬¬-

-dime una sola vez-

-Cuando dijiste ver aa pie grande-

-Bueno, esque el tio Tom deberia rasurarse la espalda, ademas al diablo eso apurate, te espero afuera.-

-ok-

10 minutos despues………

-Ya estoy lista, vamonos-

ya estaban en la central de autobuses y a Barney le andaba del baño..

-Pero ya llego el camion-Dijo ali

-ahi, ya no aguanto, por favor,solo tardare 1 minuto-

-estabien, apurate-

1 Hora despues…

-dijiste un minuto ÒoÓ-le grito ali enojada, mientras le apretaba el cuello.

-solo que se me olvido mencionar, 1 + 59 minutos1 HORA-Era muy facil adivinar o no?

-no-

-bueno, subamos al siguiente camion.-

en el camion…

-Ali-

-¡Que!-

-me anda del baño-

-pero el camion no tiene baño-

-aaahhhh,olvidalo, ya no-

-te hicisteeeee-

-noo como crees-buenas noches-

al dia siguiente…

-ya llegamos-dijo Ali

-que bueno, bajemos-grito Barney agarrando sus maletas.

-aqui acamparemos, junto al rio-volvio a decir barney.

-bueno a desempacar-¿Cuanto tiempo duraremos aqui barney-pregunto ali

-Bueno, creo que solo 3 dias-

mas tarde……

-ali, tengo sueño-menciono barney

-duermete, yo termino de desempacar-

-ok-y se durmio

Barney se habia quedado dormido bajo una palma y ali aprovecho para hacerle una broma:

-¡Barney! Tus manchas-grito ali riendose

-es cierto- y barney sale corriendo a una cabaña, se mira en el espejo y da un grito, se asoma por la ventana y ve a Ali con un bote de pintura en la mano.

-Fuiste tu verdad ÒoÓ-

-jajaja,¡que divertido! n.n-

-a, con que una broma, y la avienta al rio-

-Barney ayuda no se nadar-

y berney le da la mano:

-tonto- dice ali y lo tira-estamos a mano.

-me las pagaras ali-

2 horas despues………

-Bueno Barney-dijo ali-Seguro tienes hambre-

-Si-Dijo ilusionadamente Barney pensando que ali haria comida.

-Y supongo que piensas que yo hare comida¿verdad?-lo menciono en tono triunfal.

-Aja-lo repitio 3 veces Barney

-Y supongo que yo dire que no y tu sacaras un sandwich de tu mochila y yo me quedare sin comer¿Verdad?-

-Si- Y pasa todo lo que dijo ali.

-Barney¿Me das?-

Barney-No-

-Bueno, el que come y no comvida tiene un sapo en la barriga-Dijo ali mientras lloraba.

-Entonces yo tengo 999666655000 sapos en la barriga-Menciono Barney riendose.

-Ok-Dijo ali y saco de su mochila pavo, ensalada, pastel y refresco.-¿Quieres?-le pregunto a Barney

-SI-Le contesta con los ojos muy tiernos

-Pos, compra, jajajajaja XD-Se reia y reia Ali.

-Ok-dice barney y saca 100000 de dinero, llega un combertible rojo y se va con ali, llegan a un restaurante y barney pide lo siguiente:

-Me da 3 pizzas, 18 hamburguesas, 3kg de pollo, 96 tamales, 36 tostadas, 17 platos de sopa y una coca light. ¡¡¡¡Es que estoy adieta!!!!!!!-Le dijo barney al mesero.

-¿Y tu que vas a querer Ali ?-le pregunta barney a ali.

-Yo una ensalada-

-Tonterias, le da lo mismo que yo pedi-

2 horas despues………

-Mesero, la cuenta-Lo pide barney

-Van a ser 100001-

-Pero yo solo traigo 100000-Decia barney preocupado.

-Yo traigo 1 peso-Dijo ali.

-ok, permitame-

3 horas despues………

-Te salve de habernos dejado lavando platos-

-Bueno,mañana a primera hora nos vamos-menciono Barney y todos durmieron……

* * *

**Bien gente, volví para solo pedirles una cosita: REVIEWS.**

**Bien, otra vez me voe.**

**Adiós.**


End file.
